Events
confirming the hidden story.]] There is a "Rules for Safety" sign on camera 4B that is randomly replaced by newspaper articles throughout the game. These articles reveal the game's hidden story. Although the text is small, it is readable if one takes a screen capture of the game and zooms in. The Backstory Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents - including the kidnapping and implied murder of five children by a man wearing a costume similar to Freddy Fazbear (the main mascot of the restaurant), sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of the mascots having a "rotting smell" (as well as mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouths), and "The Bite of '87" (where someone was bitten in the head by an animatronic and lost the frontal lobe of their brain) - the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the restaurant's tainted reputation. The four mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox - have a particularly foul stench, which concerned parents have interpreted as "reanimated carcasses." The Phone Guy remarks in the 1st Night phone message that the animatronics have not had a bath in their twenty-plus years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, the rotting bodies producing the scent of decay. Due to the risk of their servos locking up from disuse, the animatronics have been left in a "free roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but the "Bite of '87" prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy has unfortunately been captured, as heard during the phone call on The 4th Night, and is implied to have been stuffed into a suit. There are many theories as to what happened to Phone Guy after the call cuts out, but one can be certain that he is captured. There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during The 5th Night (for the message and its reversed version, click here). Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear whether The Bite of '87 was caused by a haunted or malfunctioning animatronic. Some currently speculate that Foxy is responsible for The Bite of '87 (with his sharp teeth and seemingly broken jaw), but some also believe that The Mangle may have been the culprit as it swings and bites right where the frontal lobe of one's brain would be. See also *The Bite of '87 *The Missing Children Incident Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Plot